The present utility model relates to a candle lamp, particularly to an LED candle lamp having the humidifying and flavoring function.
With the continuous development of society, there is an ever increasing requirement of the life quality, with a candle lamp having become a main indoor decoration in various places. The current candle lamp is generally only used for lighting to render the scene atmosphere, having a single function, a complicated structure, low cost, and not so good practicality.